The present invention relates to a process for the quantitative removal of residual melts, especially silicon melts.
When single crystals are drawn according to the Czochralsky method, a certain amount of melt always remains after the end of the drawing. This residual melt, of for example, silicon, on cooling adheres, usually very firmly, to the crucible wall consisting, for example, of quartz glass, silicon carbide or silicon nitride. Moreover, on account of the different coefficients of thermal expansion of the two substances, the crucibles on cooling are usually destroyed, resulting in the crucibles generally not being usable more than once.
The object of the present invention therefore is to provide a process for removing such residual melts quantitatively from the crucibles or melting pots used, to make possible their further use.